Thetis
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * THEE-tis |- | Homeland | The Aegean Ocean |- | Occupation | Former Queen of Aegina |- | Born |- | Unknown |- | Race | Siren |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 1.74 meters |- | Hair color | Blonde |- | Eye color | Blue |- | Spoken Languages | Greek |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Unknown, though Zeus is rumoured to be her father. |- | Sibling(s) * Numerous |- | Spouse(s) * Peleus, son of Aeacus |- | Children * Achilles, son of Peleus * Six unnamed sons which died in infancy |- | Other Family Members * Panos, son of Achilles - Grandson * Lyra, daughter of Achilles - Granddaughter * Arista, daughter of Achilles - Granddaughter |} Thetis is the mother of the legendary hero, Achilles, and was once the queen of the island of Aegina, which would one day be known as The Kingdom of Myrmidon. Marriage to Peleus & The Trojan War Zeus had received a prophecy that Thetis's son would become greater than his father, like Zeus had dethroned his father to lead the succeeding pantheon. In order to ensure a mortal father for her eventual offspring, Zeus and his brother Poseidon made arrangements for her to marry a human, Peleus, son of Aeacus, but she refused him. Proteus, a sea-god, advised Peleus to find the siren when she was asleep and bind her tightly to keep her from escaping by changing forms. She did shift shapes, becoming flame, water, a raging lioness, and a serpent. Peleus held fast. Subdued, she then consented to marry him. Thetis is the mother of Achilles by Peleus, who became king of the Myrmidons. The wedding of Thetis and Peleus was celebrated on Mount Pelion, outside the cave of Chiron, and attended by the deities: there they celebrated the marriage with feasting. Apollo played the lyre and the Muses sang, Pindar claimed. At the wedding Chiron gave Peleus an ashen spear that had been polished by Athene and had a blade forged by Hephaestus. Poseidon gave him the immortal horses, Balius and Xanthus. Eris, the goddess of discord, had not been invited, however. In spite, she threw a golden apple into the midst of the goddesses that was to be awarded only "to the fairest." The award was made during the Judgement of Paris and eventually occasioned the Trojan War. Fearing that Achilles would befall the same fate as the 6 sons she had lost before him, Thetis tried to make Achilles invulnerable by dipping him in the waters of the River Styx. However, the heel by which she held him was not touched by the Styx's waters, and failed to be protected. Peleus gave the boy to Chiron to raise. Prophecy said that the son of Thetis would have either a long but dull life, or a glorious but brief life. When the Trojan War broke out, Thetis was anxious and concealed Achilles, disguised as a girl, at the court of Lycomedes. When Odysseus found that one of the girls at court was not a girl, he came up with a plan to reveal the truth. Raising an alarm that they were under attack Odysseus knew that the young Achilles would instinctively run for his weapons and armour, thereby revealing himself. Seeing that she could no longer prevent her son from realizing his destiny, Thetis then had Hephaestus make a shield and armor. When Achilles was killed by Paris, Thetis came from the sea with the sirens to mourn him, and she collected his ashes in a golden urn, raised a monument to his memory, and instituted commemorative festivals. Mother of Prophecies After Achilles' return from Hades, his mother proved to be an important beacon in his life. Whenever he was in doubt, he would return to his homeland of Larissa and await her arrival. Always aware of the joys and suffering of her kin, she would always appear to her son, or any of her bloodline that would await her. She would warn them against the trials and dangers ahead of them, though for unknown reasons, she would never specify exactly what they might be up against, and instead focused on riddles only. Her early life had been revolved around serving the gods, Zeus above all, but as time has gone on, her priorities have remained with that of her kin. 'Gallery' Pictures= 014zefzed.jpg|In human form Rebecca-romijn-58394997.jpg| 0104.jpg| Rebecca--Romijn-Stamos--093.jpg| Rebecca--Romijn-Stamos--095.jpg| |-| Music= Thetis' Theme Category:Female Category:Misc. Generations Category:Misc. Race Category:Royalty Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon